A Pair of StarCrossed Lovers
by Oilux
Summary: Every day, Vanitas would harass Roxas in the library. When they were forced together though they discover that maybe there was more there than they had ever thought before.
1. Chapter 1

Commission for someone on Deviantart.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Roxas eagerly for class to end, counting down the minutes in his head. The teacher's voice droned on in the background, just noise going on in the background. Tapping his foot on the ground he inwardly groaned as the clock seemed to move even slower. Finally though the sweet sound of the bell rang, and Roxas was out the door before most of his class even registered the bell had rung.<p>

Roxas raced down the hallways trying to get to his destination in record time. Ignoring calls from friends and teachers to slow down he raced about almost a blur. A minute hadn't even passed before Roxas stood, panting and out of breath, before the library. His friends didn't know, but Roxas was secretly an avid reader, and every day he would come after school to the library to get a book. He would spend hours browsing the shelves and would only leave when the librarians, who he was great friends with, would tell him they were closing.

Lately in the past few months of school, Roxas had had some interesting company while in the library and that company was none other than Vanitas, his little brothers boyfriend. It's not that he wouldn't have minded the company, but the conversations would get _weird_. Vanitas would sometimes get as close to flirting one day and then the next just he would just sit there and ridicule him.

As Roxas entered the library he gave a sigh of relief to see that it was still empty. The librarian glanced his way at his fast walking but decided not to say anything. Roxas went straight to where his choice of book was, and grabbed it without another thought. Roxas whipped around to leave only to crash into something. Looking up from his new spot on the floor, Roxas saw the last person on Earth he wanted to see right now.

"Geeze Roxas, walk much?" Vanitas taunting voice said. Roxas glared before pushing himself off the floor. Roxas grabbed his book and started to walk towards the entrance only to have Vanitas stick his arm out, effectively blocking his way.

"Let me by, Vanitas." Roxas' entire efforts of avoidance were useless, and now he just wanted to get away as soon as possible. Vanitas smirked at him.

"Why the rush?" Roxas inwardly groaned at the tone he was using. By those three words he could tell that Vanitas was in more of his cruel moods than his flirtatious ones.

"I just want to get home." Vanitas' smirk grew even wider.

"But, Roxas, we've barely had any time to talk…" Vanitas lightly traced his fingertips up and down Roxas' arm, making the boy shudder. Roxas tried to move his arm away, but Vanitas grabbed his arm, holding him in place. The last of Roxas' calm broke.

"Let me go! Why can't you just leave me alone! You sit here every day and either bully me or flirt with me even though you are supposed to be with my brother! I don't see how he puts up with you and frankly I don't see how the rest of the world puts up with it as well. You do nothing but bully everyone here at school and harass the teachers and staff. Oh, here's another question, why me? You could be doing everything and anything after school but you sit here and harass me. Well, Vanitas?"

Vanitas was shocked into silence; he just didn't know what to say. Why did he come here every day and bother Roxas, who clearly didn't want his company? Roxas didn't even bother to wait for a reply.

"Whatever Vanitas I'm done here. You're nothing more than a common bully who hurts others so he doesn't have to feel his own pain. You can still see my brother because for some reason he really likes you, but from now on don't you even try to talk to me." Roxas took advantage of Vanitas' shocked state to make his exit, leaving a stunned Vanitas still lingering in the shelves of the books.

"Fine, I'll just find someone new to talk to." Vanitas told himself, but inside his heart was crying.

* * *

><p>Don't worry there's more chapters later! R&amp;R please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>It had been a month. One long, boring, uneventful month since that day in the library. While both of them felt bad about what had happened, neither could set aside their pride enough to go and apologize. If anything they started to ignore each other even more. Roxas poured his heart into his friends and books, doing little else. Vanitas started acting out more in his classes, and had gotten suspended a couple of times for fighting. Vanitas also delved into his relationship with Ven, it was almost impossible to see them apart. Whenever Roxas saw them he ended up grinding his teeth in anger.<p>

Slowly but surely, Roxas watched his grades fall from A's and B's to C's and D's, and finally from C's and D's to D's and F's. Roxas couldn't care less about his grades and instead he just stayed in his own little world, where a golden eyed boy haunted his thoughts. He knew his friends were worrying about him, but he tried his best to avoid them.

It was almost two months after the incident when his teacher, Mr. Ansem, kept him after class. Roxas didn't say a word, just waited for Mr. Ansem to tell him why he was being kept. He assumed it was because of his grades, this hadn't been the first time one of his teachers tried to talk to him.

"Roxas, you have always been a great student. I know your bright, even if your grades don't reflect that." Mr. Ansem said. Roxas just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You are in danger of failing most of your classes. Now I have talked with your other teachers and we have agreed that if you tutor one of our more difficult students, we will pass you with a C-." Roxas' face contorted in disgust. He really didn't want to but lately his parents had told him to get his grades up. He didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't.

"Fine, I'll do it." He grumbled out. Mr. Ansem smiled.

"Good, now come to my classroom tomorrow right after school to meet who you'll be tutoring." Mr. Ansem said as they walked out of the class and went their separate ways.

The next day was just as boring as the one before that. Except for the face that Roxas was anxious to know who he would be tutoring. His friends noticed something was wrong when at lunch he wasn't eating and he wasn't reading.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Axel, his best friend said, slinging his arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas gave him a small smile.

"Nothing Ax." He said. Axel frowned at him.

"Come on Roxas, tell us." He nudged Roxas, who looked confused.

"Us?" Roxas looked to his other side and saw Xion sitting next to him, offering up a small smile. She was eating sea-salt ice cream. Xion offered him one.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Xion said, Roxas felt himself crumple to their persisting words.

"I have to tutor someone so that I can pass all my classes. I wouldn't mind except that I don't really feel like tutoring someone, and it's bothering me that I don't know who it is." Axel and Xion looked sympathetic.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure whoever you tutor will be great." Axel said. Roxas smiled and finished his ice cream.

"Yeah, you're probably right." His friends always knew how to cheer him up.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Before he knew it Roxas was due to show up in Mr. Ansem's class. He took his time getting there, in no rush to tutor. He even stopped by the library to get a new book. By the time that he made it to Mr. Ansem's classroom almost twenty minutes had passed from the time he was supposed to be there. Roxas entered the classroom, a smile that hadn't been in seen for two months. That smiled disappeared quicker than a whip once he looked at who he would be tutoring.

"You?"


End file.
